This invention relates to a method and a device for processing a slaughtered animal or part thereof in a slaughter line of a slaughterhouse. In the following text, a slaughter line is understood to mean an assembly of one or more conveyors and processing stations, in which an animal for slaughtering, such as cattle, small livestock and poultry can be slaughtered. For the sake of simplicity, in the following text a slaughtered animal or part thereof will be referred to by the words "slaughtering object".